As a conventional motorcycle, there is known a motorcycle in which an axial line of a tail light bulb and an insertion/removal direction of the tail light bulb are tilted in a direction not interfering with a seat and a rear fender (the tail light bulb is tilted forward while remaining in the same position) (see Patent Document 1, for example).